Stimulating electrodes will be placed in the locus coeruleus and the norepinephrine dorsal bundle of non human primates. Behavioral, neurophysiological, and biochemical responses under a variety of conditions are examined in vivo in the awake animal. Similar studies using a lesion approach as well as pharmacological manipulation are also being conducted.